vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yosafire
Summary Yosafire is who serves as the game Gray Garden’s main protagonist, a young energetic demon living in an era of peace between her race and the angels. She is a girl with a carefree and positive attitude who spends a lot of her time in a flower garden and adores being in the company of her friends. The game starts off by giving the player a glimpse at her peaceful and joyful life but things start to take a turn for the worse when a mysterious bat attacks her in the flower garden. From there on out, she and her friends find themselves in the middle of a villainous scheme hatched up by demons of another world, one which may lead to the destruction of their own. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C | 9-B | Possibly 8-B Name: Yosafire Origin: Gray Garden Gender: Female Age: Unknown, depicted as a schoolgirl Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sound Manipulation (Can damage foes with a yell), Can pull off feint attacks, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Light Manipulation, Summoning (can summon Reficul with the 666 ticket), Invulnerability and can cause Status Effects, Darkness Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Power Nullification, Sleep Manipulation and has a Resistance to all of them via Prosciutto Equipment (Sword Prosciutto causes all the status effects and Helmet, Shield, and Charm Prosciutto are immune to all of them while giving invulnerability to physical attacks). Attack Potency: Below Average level (Struggled to defeat a bee and a butterfly) | Wall level (Can harm Poemi) | Possibly City Block level (Defeated Rieta. Though it should be noted that she was already worn out by Wodahs and Grora beforehand and in addition, Yosafire had help from her friends in their battle) Speed: Normal Human | Unknown, with Speed of Light attack speed (The attack 'Insight' damages the foe with light reflected off of her glasses) | Unknown, with Speed of Light attack speed Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Below Average Class | Wall Class | Possibly City Block Class Durability: Below Average level | Wall level (Can take attacks from Poemi) | Possibly City Block level (Took attacks from a worn out Rieta) Stamina: High, got back up after taking a severe blow from Ivlis Range: Standard melee range with physical attacks, several meters with various magical attacks Standard Equipment: Cross Sword Intelligence: Average. Can be quite careless and clumsy at times. Weaknesses: Initially, she was unable to fly owing to a childhood trauma. She eventually manages to overcome this weakness in order to rescue Froze. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Yosafire Punch:' The first magic Yosafire learns. It is a simple punch to the gut *'Yosa-Fire:' Yosafire breathes fire at the enemy **'Yosa-Fire II:' A stronger version of the original move **'Yosa-Fire III:' A yet stronger version of the original move. This time around she fires off large flames at multiple targets *'Wink:' Yosafire winks at her enemies, causing them to be confused *'Insight:' Yosafire adjusts her glasses and the light reflected off of them damages the target *'Feint Attack:' Yosafire uses a feint attack on her opponent *'Heyo!:' Yosafire lets out a yell and damages her opponent *'Glasses Beam:' Yosafire fires a laser from her glasses. It seems to work similarly to her ‘Insight’ attack *'Final Yosafire:' Yosafire’s ultimate attack. She releases a blast of fire from her mouth which expands into a big explosion, damaging multiple enemies at once. Key: Early Game | Gray World Invasion | End game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Gray Garden Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Sound Users Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Summoners Category:Status Effect Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Funamusea